Vending machines, or the like, typically comprise a cabinet-like housing which has a refrigerated compartment therein for storing a selection of food or drink items. Upon receiving a designated amount of money, the vending machine dispenses a desired food or drink item to a user. The cabinet-like housing has an outer door with a control panel and an inner door which seals the refrigerated compartment. The inner door is commonly a steel panel filled with insulation such as foam, and the like. The lighting and control panel elements are located between the inner and outer doors.
As customary, the refrigerated compartment must be frequently accessed to replenish the drink and food items. On occasion, it is also necessary to access the lighting and control panel elements for servicing and maintenance purposes. For this reason, since the refrigerated compartment is more frequently accessed, currently available vending machines feature an arrangement whereby the inner door remains latched to the outer door, unless the two are separated to provide access to the control panel elements between the two doors. This arrangement prevents the inner door from jamming against the housing wall when the outer door is opened and provides direct and easy access to the refrigerated compartment.
Some existing vending machines utilize a latching mechanism comprising a plurality of parts. One such prior latching mechanism provides a ramp mounted on the outer door to support the inner door at its outer edge and a spring loaded latch mounted to the front surface of the inner door. Typically, prior ramps terminate in a blunt edge. A roller strike is mounted to the outer door, to which the spring-loaded latch connects when the inner door is closed.
Since the inner door is filled with insulation, it has a natural tendency to sag. Thus, to ensure that the inner door is properly latched to the outer door it must either be forcefully slammed against the outer door or carefully lifted over the blunt edge. The former is more frequently adopted which results in damaged components.
The tendency of the inner door to sag requires frequent adjustment of the ramp, latch and strike. The ramp, latch, and strike, are provided with slotted mounting holes to facilitate such adjustment. Although such prior latching devices have served the purpose, it is time-consuming to individually adjust each of the plurality of parts which requires additional labor and expense during assembly and routine maintenance. Further, extra parts contribute to increased manufacturing expenses.
A need thus exists for a simple yet effective latching mechanism of one-piece construction which eliminates additional and unnecessary parts and reduces assembly time, labor and expense.